A Tale Of Things To Come
by ReaperXStalker
Summary: A compilation of one-shots centered in the world of a RWBY fanmade RPG. Rated M for a reason, multiple actually. Chapters will be listed with information regarding what all is contained. Don't like, don't read. No Flames.


**A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to another story. This one is going to be quite a bit different however. It is mostly just a compilation of rather 'interesting' stories centered around various RWBY OCs from a RWBY RPG fansite I'm a part of. This should go without saying, but all these chapters are rather strongly M rated, so beware. ALSO: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES SADISM, YURI, and a Midevial Rack (i.e. torture). Don't like, Don't read.**

**-I was reluctantly granted use of Tai from her creator: Empoleon Blownaparte-**

_**A Late Summer Night's 'Drink'**_

-Your not going to survive the night- I wrote quickly, turning the notepad so that the girl in front of me could read it. She had hit me upside the head. Something most people know not to do, but it seemed my usual tactics hadn't worked this time, although in a small corner of my mind I was grinning rather intensely.

"Oh am I now?" The girl taunted, eyeing me mockingly. She would remember this night, I will burn it into her memories for the rest of her life, and then constantly remind her of it.

'This is going to be rather fun' I thought, chuckling inwardly as I struggled to maintain myself. I was going to put this girl through so much pain, so much pleasurable pain.

She merely shrugged, calmly passing me off of a minor threat. I sighed inwardly, silently wondering why some people didn't seem fazed by my demeanor. Maybe it was because I was too cute? No. I was fine. They were simply blind to their death as it walked past them.

"Why do you push people away Koi?" A small voice in the back of my mind asked. I quickly pushed it away, this was not the time to be letting my emotions fight against me. I had 'business' to take care of. Business I would enjoy very much. I watched her as she walked away, my plan coming into focus as I reached into my small black shoulder bag.

* * *

I followed the girl with the green-tipped white hair. Keeping to the shadows as we walked through the streets of Vale. I was no Faunas mind you, I was merely human. Although I did possess some abilities that proved advantageous in times like this. Gripping the small needle tighter in my hand, I stepped out of the shadows, inching ever closer to the girl as we passed underneath a streetlight. She wouldn't be able to sense my aura, there was no killing intent behind it. I posed no immediate threat to her. Her body wouldn't warn her of what all I could do.

I waited, always just a few steps behind her as we passed under the streetlight, the needle hidden from view behind my back as I walked, my face blank and emotionless as it usually was. I waited until we were just past the light of the lamp before making my move, pointing the palm of my right hand behind me and sending a blast of Kinetic dust through it, the propulsion from Hydra giving me the extra inch I needed as I slammed the needle into the girl's neck, pressing the plunger down as I had so many times before. It didn't take long for her body to give in to the sedative, although it would make for a rather interesting nap. Any forensic scan would show is that it was just a simple sedative, not that it contained a very small aphrodisiac that could be quite easily injected into a person's veins. She was going to pay for this, and it would hurt her far more than it would me.

* * *

When she woke up, she was rather neatly secured to the Rack located in the center of the room, her clothes lying in a heap on the floor as I pulled the machine tighter. She let out a small scream of pain as I did so, the sound causing my heart to race, and my blood to pump just a little faster as I slowly averted my gaze to the whip lying nearby, a small blush emerging on my cheeks at the thought of causing more pain to this cute girl. She was rather delicious really, all muscle barely a bit of fat on her. And the way she screamed got me going. I could listen to it all night had it not been for the urge that was slowly building up inside of me. Pain was something I had learned to enjoy inflicting on others, I learned that the more one appreciated it, the more pleasurable it became. Some looked at me with hatred, some with fear. Although it didn't matter in the end as I slowly leaned down towards the girl's ear. I had learned her name whilst taking off her clothing, however I didn't wish to ruin the effect I was causing on her.

"Scream for me," I whispered, my small voice laced with that usual dark undertone that gave people goosebumps, my new 'toy' was no exception, as her eyes grew wide as I spoke. I was normally the small, quite girl most people adored but didn't approach, the one who always held the darkest of secrets. This was one of those secrets: I was a sadist, irrevocably. And no matter how much I tried to hide it, it always came back to haunt me. Although most of the time I was the one doing the haunting, as the memory of this incident would most likely haunt this girl, Hope "Taijeng" Faber, for the rest of her natural life. Funny how her name was Hope, yet she was in this situation. Irony always helped sweeten an occasion. However, she did as I had asked, and she screamed ever so sweetly as I tightened the Rack once more before walking over and picking my whip off of the floor from where it lay. 'Must've forgotten to put this back in its place after the last time.' I thought, gazing at a dark spot in the wall before turning back to my 'prey'. Snapping the whip once in the air next to Tai's head, I showed the first sign of emotion I had shown this whole time: I smiled. My cheeks painted in a fairly bright shade of red as I bit my bottom lip ever so slightly, the whip cracking against Tai's stomach as she screamed once more, causing me to let out a small sigh in turn. This was starting to become too much for me to take, and my body was reacting. It felt as if the temperature in the room began to rise dramatically. I tugged at the metal armor covering my chest, slowly reaching behind me to undo the knots keeping it in place, the metal making a loud clang as it hit the floor. 'Much better,' I thought, the temperature having gotten slightly more bearable when the breastplate was removed. Just to be sure, I removed the other pieces of my armor, my tiara-like helm falling to the ground last, leaving me in only my purple dress, the fabric clinging tightly to my skin as I continued to elicit more screams out of Tai, the girl now beginning to stop struggling against the cuffs binding her wrists. 'That was short-lived,' I thought, tossing the whip to the side as Tai slumped over, breathing heavily as she moaned with what sounded like disappointment to me. Walking over to her, I put my hand underneath her chin and raised her head, our eyes meeting as my other hand wandered considerably lower, soon enough finding the sweet spot I had located earlier, Tai let out a small scream of surprise at the feeling of my fingers within her body. She shuddered as I continued to prod, and I slipped a second finger into her as a result, the girl once again crying out as I pushed deeper in. She was beginning to pant rather heavily, and I held her eyes for a moment before speaking, the hand that had lifted her eyes up to mine now reaching for one of the wheels on either side of the rack, my hand grasping it as I spoke, tightening the ropes as I drove my fingers into her repeatedly, "I could've sworn I told you to scream." I said, quickly burying a smirk as she nodded in turn, replying with a simple 'Yes', although I could've sworn she added the word 'Master' onto the end of it. I continued to drive my fingers into her, each one causing her to obediently scream and writhe as her back arched in pleasure. After a while, the temperature began to reach that unbearable degree again, and I was forced to remove that lovely purple dress I had been wearing, leaving me clad in nothing more than my underwear, the white lace revealing an ever-so-softer side of myself that not many people got the chance to see, and those who did were normally trapped in the same situation Tai was in, although with considerably more torture and less pleasure. I began to drive my fingers faster within her, soon in adding another one to speed the process up a bit, her screams raising in volume as I did so, and her panting becoming more erratic with each second that passed. Not long after, she let out quite a lengthy scream, her insides wrapping around my fingers in a death vice, nearly sucking the life right out of them. Slowly sliding my fingers out of the girl, I slowly stuck them into my mouth, allowing myself to memorize her scent for future incursions. However, unfortunately for me it was at this point Tai passed out, leaving me with no other choice but to release the poor girl as I sighed in disappointment. "I had really hoped she would have lasted much longer than this." I muttered, slowly uncuffing her before putting her clothes back on.

-The next morning-

[Third Person POV]

Tai awake the next morning in her dorm room bed, her vision foggy and her body rather heavy.

'What the hell happened last night?' She thought, sitting up in her bed and putting her hand against her forehead, looking around the room once before noticing a small piece of paper on her nightstand, a guillotine's blade printed on the stamp keeping it folded in half. Upon removing the stamp, Tai's eyes widened as she read what was inside, the small note slipping out of her hands as the events from the night before came rushing back to her. The note landing on the ground with the message lying upwards: -I'll see you next weekend… Slave.-

* * *

"People seriously like this kind of stuff?" Tai asked the armor-clad girl next to her as she held the doushinji away from her, "Its… Its… Who would pay to have someone draw this?" She asked, a look of disgust on her face before her eyes darted around the room, making sure none of the other students were watching before she leaned into Lucy's ear, "How much for another copy?" She asked.

-That'll be 50 Lien. And as an added fee you have to call me Master for the next week and a half- Lucy wrote, gaining a small grumble from Tai as the girl pulled out the Lien, slapping it into Lucy's outstretched palm as she grumbled out the words, "Fine. Here you go, _Master_." Before receiving her own personal copy, the note from the end of the rather dirty manga pinned to its cover.

-Pleasure doing business with you, Slave.-


End file.
